Dakishimetai Noni
by Ceereajb
Summary: For those of you that do not know that means 'I want to embrace only you'. This will be a collection of leamons. One for each couple in the Cullen household. So I am shooting for four at the moment. There may be a fifth, should Edward change Bella.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did though.

Dakishimetai Noni:

Chapter One:

Jasper and Alice

As I ran through the forest towards our house I could do nothing but think of Alice. My beautiful wife. My life. She should be home from school soon. I can not see how she goes to that infuriating place so easily. I had lost track of the time. I had been out hunting to help pass the time. Even though I have been with Alice for many years now, and the Cullens were never typical vampires, I still find it difficult at times to control my blood lust. These times seem to be worse when my beloved Alice is away from me.

However since we are back in Forks now it is inevitable that I come in contact with humans again. Well, one in particular. And I would take every precaution necessary to make sure I was not a danger to Bella again. That one second of lost control completely destroyed this family. I could not let that happen again. Edward would not hesitate to go back to Italy if something happened to Bella before their wedding. That is if he still plans to change her after they get married. Though he would be stupid not to.

I hope that Edward sees how lucky he is to have found Bella. She forgave me instintaniously, and whole-heartedly. That is rare in any person. But for what she forgave me for... I can see why Alice likes her so much. They really are so much alike. The fact that Alice was able to love me at all is amazing. She knew what I was and what I did. But she is so willing to stand by me, she has the patience to try to calm me when I can't do it myself. She is everything to me that Bella is to Edward. If I had actually succeeded in hurting her on her birthday.

I truly do not know what I would have done. The family would have forgiven me. I am sure of that. Alice would have forgiven me. I believe that Edward would have even forgiven me. But I would never have been able to forgive myself. All I can do is thank the stars everyday that she was not killed that night. Which brings me back to my one and only Alice. My love beyond love.

So while they were at school I went to hunt. I knew that Bella was grounded. But since when does Edward care about such things. It would be so much easier for them to be together at our house than at her own. I was glad as I stepped from the tree line that I could not sense either of them in the house. Their emotions, of late, have been quite staggering. The end of the school year needs to hurry and come already, so that she can be changed, one way or another.

I took a minute at the edge of the lawn to test the air. I needed to find out who was where, and where was my love? Emmett and Rosalie were in the garage. They didn't seem overly excited, so they must have just been working on one of the cars. With the two of them in the garage I was safe to walk into the house. As I walked toward the house I tried to locate Esme. However, she didn't seem to be home.

I walked in through the back door and was about to run back the other way. For a moment I thought I had been wrong about Edward and Bella's where-a-bouts. Then I realized it was Alice I was feeling. I don't know how she did it. But she was able to fill the entire house with her passion and desire.

I ran to our room as fast as I possibly could.

I swung the door open to see her laying on her side, facing the door, waiting for me. I ran to the bed to embrace her, but as I reached the bed she jumped off of it. I was stunned for a second. Why in the would had she just done that? But my wicked, wicked wife. Before I had a chance to move she pounced on top of me knocking me down onto the bed and pinning me there. I loved her little mind games. She was wickedly brilliant.

I could feel the passion coming off her in waves, and it was driving me crazy. I looked down at her incredibly revealing baby doll and smiled hugely. I pulled my arms from her grasp and put my hands on the backs of her thighs as she leaned down to kiss me. I slowly ran my hands up and down her creamy white thighs. As my hands rose higher and higher I reached her panty line. Only to discover she wasn't wearing any. I continued up the back of her leg when she grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head once again.

She then shook her head "no" as as she smiled down at me micheviously. I was about to protest when she bent back down and started to kiss me again. I was too lost in her lips and tongue to realize that she had released my arms and was now taking my shirt off. Then she started to move her hips against mine. The sensation was driving me mad. I quickly sat up moving my hands to her hips. Oh, how I wish that my pants were already off. Alice laughed and pushed me back down onto the bed.

She had that wicked glint in her eyes. She was enjoying my torture way too much. I laid back down and watched her take my pants off, excrusiatingly slowly. She then sat on her knees at the bottom of the bed, putting one of my legs on either side of her. Then she pulled off her baby dollé and threw it to the floor with my clothes. She slowly crawled back up my body. With her hands on my knees she placed kisses up my legs.

As she got to my my knees she pulled my boxers off. She then kissed and caressed my inner thigh as she smiled wickedly at my complete erection. She then leaned forward and licked from the base the the tip of my penis. I shuddered as she slowly sat back and smiled. God, this woman could be evil. She leaned back down. This time taking me full in her mouth. I moaned in pleasure as she swirled her tongue around me. Then she pulled back just before my release.

I was about to pull her back down to me when she pinned my arms once more and moved slowly up my body. She put her knees on either side of my hips and slowly slid onto me. She then let go of my arms and put her hands on my chest for support. I put my hands on her hips to help guide her up and down.

After a few minutes she started to go faster. I took the opportunity, with her lack of concentration at the moment, to flip us so that I was now in control. I then started to drive harder and faster into her. She started to laugh meniacally, I kept going. It wasn't long before we both found our release. I laid beside her and stared at her beautiful face. She quickly rolled onto her side and put her head on my chest. I slowly stroked her back, giving her a moments reprieve. Then I flipped us and whispered in her ear "My turn." Her evil grin came back.

I trailed kisses from her mouth, across her chin, down her throat, over her collar bone, finally hitting her chest. I brought my right hand to her left brest as I started to suck on the right one. She arched her back and a moan escaped her lips. I then switched sides and enjoyed the pleasure of repeating the experience. I then let my hand travel down her stomach and between her legs. I moved my mouth back to hers as I slipped a couple fingers inside her. She moved her hips in time to my slow rhythm. I could tell she wanted more.

But it was my turn to torture her.

I kept my pace slow and steady. I could feel her impatience and couldn't help but smile. I then started my trail of kisses back down her beautiful body. When I got to her hips I pulled my fingers out and licked the venom off before trailing my hands down her milky thighs.

I then bent down to suck on her clitoris. She moaned even louder as I reveled in the taste of her. I then moved down slightly and stuck my tongue in her. Her hands were pulling on my hair as she pushed me farther down at the same time. I could completely feel her ecstasy and felt the same way. I pulled my tongue out and kissed back up her body one more time before reentering her slowly.

I kept my pace, letting the pressure build. She started to move her hips faster but I put my hands on them and held her in place. She was getting frustrated now. I kissed her soft and slow. I knew that she hated payback, but I was enjoying myself. And I was sure I would enjoy her form of payback as well.

"Jasper!" She yelled

I smiled and released her hips. She welded our mouths together and started to rock her hips again. I waited a moment before joining in on her faster pace. Her annoyance was making me chuckle. I soon gave into her completely though. As I always do. We soon hit another climax. I laid beside her again. She once again laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and stared into her eyes.

"It is funny." She whispered to me.

"What is my love?"

"Even though I knew exactly what you were going to do you were still able to frustrate and annoy me."

"Care to try again. Without a glimpse of what's to come?"

"Third times the charm." She whispered in my ear.


End file.
